


idiots in love

by youmeatsix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sort Of, and i miss them, i was bored, idk who allowed this to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmeatsix/pseuds/youmeatsix
Summary: Magnus and Alec sort-of hate each other. The sort-of is to be used as lightly as possible, because you probably shouldn’t give the key to your apartment to your arch nemesis, and maybe you shouldn’t be hooking up with them on a daily basis either.There’s no handbook for these kind of things.But still. They sort-of hate each other.





	idiots in love

**Author's Note:**

> well, hi. enjoy! 
> 
> *any mistakes are my own fault

Magnus and Alec sort-of hate each other. The sort-of is to be used as lightly as possible, because you probably shouldn’t give the key to your apartment to your arch nemesis, and maybe you shouldn’t be hooking up with them on a daily basis either. 

There’s no handbook for these kind of things. 

But still. They sort-of hate each other. 

They also sort-of can’t get enough of each other either, which is where problems arise. 

“He’s driving me crazy, Isabelle,” Alec moaned. “I’m going to lose my fucking mind.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “Will you two just kiss and make up already?”

“No. No. It’s over this time.” Isabelle huffed in disbelief which caused Alec to straighten his stance, his eyebrows raising in defence. “I’m serious!” 

“What happened this time?” Isabelle asked exhaustively, her eyes focused on her nails. 

He went off to tell her how Magnus woke him up at three in the morning last night demanding Alec take him to the 24 hour Super Target that was four miles away for some brand of cookies only they had. 

“You have got to be joking,” Alec had mumbled, still drunk from sleep. 

“Alexander, please,” Magnus had begged, practically on top of Alec at this point. And yeah, okay, Alec may never be able to say no to him, but there’s honestly no one who could resist Magnus’ pout. Especially at three in the morning. It’s like a fucking puppy’s own. 

And being sort-of in love with him may have something to do with it.

So he drove him there. 

By the time they got there, they got a trolley and decided they may as well do some much needed grocery shopping. Because they’re people who sort-of hate each other that also sort-of live together too. 

“He literally abandoned me,” Alec told Izzy. “Some guy named Mark came up to him and complimented his silk pajama pants and suddenly they’re running off together and I’m left to do all the shopping! I’m forced to take him to the store and he leaves me to do all the work! He always does this!” 

Izzy blinked. 

“And then, on the car ride home he’s searching for his cookies and gets mad at me for not picking them up for him. Can you believe that?” 

“Well-”

Alec continued, “You can’t ever fucking please him.” 

“You must be doing something right if you guys are fucking every night,” Isabelle added matter of factly. 

“Izzy!” 

“I’m just saying, if you were really done with him, we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now,” she told him in a sing-song voice.

 

Magnus is lounging on his couch with a glass of red wine when Alec comes through his door, disheveled. 

“Why do you look so stressed?” Magnus asked, a slight smirk on his lips. “Worried about me, dear?” 

“You texted me SOS. What’s wrong?” 

“Oh that,” Magnus chuckled softly. “Chairman missed his litter again. But don’t worry, I cleaned it up all by my lonesome. I even used that terrible green sweater of yours.” 

Alec’s face was going redder by the second. “You see,” Magnus said, “I figure I may as well make it smell what it looks like.” 

“Why,” he asked softly, which is how Alec usually started. “Why would you do that?” 

Magnus placed his glass down and played with his ear. “I was bored,” he put it simply. 

Magnus doesn’t remember how this constant battle with Alec started. But it was tiring, most days. Mostly because he doesn’t know where they stand. They hate each other, but they don’t. They’re always together, though they swear it’s not even enjoyable. 

They know everything about each other, but they never mention it. 

“Just--” Alec groaned, covering his face with his hand. “You’re so frustrating. You’re always doing shit like this.” 

Magnus stood up, “It was an ugly sweater. The fact that I allowed you to enter my gracious apartment with that on insults my personal culture.”

“Probably wouldn’t have done it to Mark’s sweater,” Alec mumbled underneath his breath. 

Magnus eyebrow’s perked up. “Alexander,” he purred, stepping closer. “Had I know any better, I would say you’re jealous.” 

“I’m not jealous.” 

“I think you are.” 

Alec took a step forward toward Magnus, “I’m not.” 

Magnus grabbed him by his waist. “You should be.” 

Their faces were only mere inches away from each other at this point. Alec’s breath has toned down, and it felt controlled and warm. Magnus didn’t know why they always ended back to this point, craving each other’s touch, warmth---to have their bodies close. It was a kind of tension Magnus was unaware of.

Alec slightly leaned his lips forward, aware of Magnus gazing at his lips like a prize he was meant to claim. “Shut up,” Alec whispered, lost in a daze. 

“Make me,” Magnus barely said, Alec crashing their lips together almost immediately. It was hot and rushed, Alec gripping onto him for dear life. It was sloppy and wet, their hands roaming all over their bodies, desperately searching for skin. Magnus loved it, but not more than he, to his dismay, loved his Alexander. 

It’s not soon until Magnus is pushed up against the wall, and for him to inevitably drag Alec to his bed. 

The sex, unsurprisingly, isn’t just sort-of good. It’s fucking incredible. 

 

“How long are we going to do this, Isabelle? This back and forth nonsense?”

Alec had slipped away in the morning to go off to work, which was what happened every morning. But now Magnus is pacing elegantly in circles feeling more stressed than ever. 

“I’ve been saying that for months,” Isabelle stated. “Honestly. You guys are cute, but also really freaking exhausting.”

Magnus turned his head to Alec left the carton of milk out. Again. Even though he knows that’s Magnus’ ultimate pet peeve. He groaned, “Your brother is such a pain in my ass.”

“Don’t make the joke, Isabelle. Keep it to yourself,” she said to herself before turning to Magnus with a smile. “Wouldn’t have to deal with him if you just… ended things.” 

“We’re not even dating,” he said, rolling his eyes. 

“I forgot. It’s not like you guys live together, sleep in the same bed, bicker like fucking old people yet still give the other heart eyes when the other isn’t looking or anything. You aren’t dating, you’re married.”

“It’s not like that,” he said, weakly.

“There’s a reason why the two of you squirm every time someone with a brain tells you hey, why don’t you just end it if he makes you so miserable?” Isabelle stood with with a straight face, “It’s because my brother doesn’t make you miserable. You two are just too fucking stubborn to realise.”

 

“You always do this! You always expect me to do everything for you!” Alec yelled. 

Magnus kept shaking his head, “That’s not true. You purposely never listen to me when I talk. Everything I tell you, you roll your fucking eyes.”

“I literally drove you to a store four miles away in the middle of the night because you wanted cookies,” Alec said. “How many people would you know would do that?” 

“Surely I could find some,” Magnus mumbled. 

“Yeah, they’d have to tolerate you first.”

“You seem to do it just fine,” Magnus shot back. 

Alec hesitated for a moment before sighing. Magnus seemed to notice how his features began to soften, and he can’t help but think back to what Isabelle had told him earlier. He thought about how seeing Alec, as moody as the man could be, wasn’t the worst part of his day. It was the best.  
“You drive me crazy,” Alec said. “Like, I can’t even… You’re so confusing. This is all so confusing!”

“Alexa-” 

“No. No, you’re right,” Alec swallowed. “I would do anything for you. I don’t know why, but I would. And I don’t even think you care.”

“Of course I care.” Magnus took a step closer, not sure if he could even breathe, and reached out for Alec’s arm, “You’re the only person who… is always there for me. I’ve been so awful to you yet you always come back. Every time.” 

Alec shrugged a little, “I haven’t been the best friend either.” 

“Well,” Magnus nodded, “You do have a tendency to leave the milk out.” 

They both laughed softly to themselves, avoiding eye contact, because it felt like if they were to look at each other the world would collapse and the stars would explode. Magnus had his bottom lip curled, looking down to the floor where he could feel Alec’s hazel eyes burning into his skin. 

“Magnus?” Alec said, almost sounding like a question. Like he wasn’t sure of his name. Like he wasn’t sure of anything. “Magnus, look at me. Please.”

Magnus inched his head forward. With a brief moment of eye contact, Alec said, hoarsely, “What are we doing?” 

“I… I don’t know,” Magnus replied. 

“What are we?” 

“What do you want me to say, Alexander?” Magnus responded almost immediately. “Do you want me to say you’re my best friend? That I love you---that I’m in love with you, and I don’t know what the hell to do about it? That I’m scared every fucking day that one day you’re gonna wake up and realise that this isn’t worth it? That I’m just pushing you more and more--” 

Alec leaned down and smashed their lips together, pulling Magnus closer by the waist. This time there was no rushing, no sloppiness, but instead burning passion; slow and careful with enough to drive to make it appear like this was their last moments on earth. Alec pushed back for a moment, meeting Magnus’ confusion with a slight smile. “You have no idea how long I’ve been dreaming you’d say that,” he whispered, their foreheads touching. 

Magnus pulled him by his shirt to kiss him again, before soon retreating. “Wait. Just to be clear. You love me too?” 

Alec laughed, and Magnus looked at him as if he was a glowing star. “I, Alec Lightwood, am madly in love with you, Magnus Bane.” 

“Oh God, we’re such idiots.” 

Alec pecked his nose, reaching down to hold his hands, “Idiots in love.” 

So. 

Magnus and Alec sort-of hate each other. Except they don’t, because when you give a key to your apartment to your arch nemesis and hook up with them on a daily basis, you’re actually just sort-of really in love with each other. 

There’s no handbook for these kind of things.


End file.
